we dont mourn we celebrate
by supersandman86
Summary: Takes place 6 months after HTTYD 2. First snoggletog with Hiccup as cheif, but some are worried as he doesn't seem to be upset for the loss of his dad, he seems too cheerful. Will the gang help him let go and allow himself to mourn or is more to it than meets the eye. Oneshot story. I don't own HTTYD...sadly


**Hey guys and gals Supersandman86 with a special christmas one shot for you all. It takes place 6 months after HTTYD2 at the time of snoggletog. See what you think**

 **Enjoy.**

This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that'll give you frost bite on your spleen. With the recent changes to most of the Isle of Berk, mostly the chief of the hairy Hooligan tribe being passed on to the pride of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third follow the sad passing of his father Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, but with everything settling back into place, it's time for the traditional and yet ridiculous, name for the devastating winter holiday known as Snoggletog and right now we witness as the Vikings of the village bid farewell to their dragons while they migrate for their annual nesting tradition

And so far one particular chief is having an argument with his Night Fury...

"Oh come on Toothless, it'll be fun bud" Hiccup moans to Toothless who at this point it refusing to leave his rider on Berk alone, even goes as far as growling at the young chief.

"Now don't give me that attitude, you stubborn reptile!" Hiccup replies sternly wagging his finger at the said dragon while trying to keep the smile off his face.

This however results in Toothless mocking Hiccup by pretending he's talking like his rider. This doesn't amuse the auburn haired chief as he tackles the Night fury to the ground...

Well tries to tackle him as Toothless stands on his hind legs walking towards the edge of the docks to which Hiccup see's what he's doing as he looks from the cold water back up to Toothless' face.

"You wouldn't?"

*Splash!

"He would!" chuckle a passing by Gobber who was getting the ship set up ready for the dragons to take with them.

You see since the first Snoggletog after making peace with the dragons and finding out about their migration pattern, every year the Berkians build a boat so that the dragons can bring their young home earlier than usual.

An idea our young chief came up with.

Hiccup emerges from the water, soaking wet as he looks at the laughing Night fury.

"Ha ha very funny bud" he said sarcastically "but you're still going!"

This stopped the dragons laughter as he looked serious at Hiccup before whining.

Hiccup smiled and sighed as he knelt in front of the ebony dragons head.

"Listen bud, I know you're worried about me, but there's no need, besides your the alpha and you need to protect the others, plus you can command them to come home earlier once their hatchlings are strong enough to make the journey home" he gave Toothless a mischievous smile as he whispered something in his ear "besides, I heard a certain Nadder was looking forward to you going" he said pointing towards the blue and yellow scale Nadder known as Stormfly, who at this point in time was enjoy her chicken Astrid had gotten for her, ready for the long flight.

This got Toothless' attention as he enjoyed her company, he warbled happily to Hiccup.

"Atta boy!" Hiccup said smiling as he went round the back of Toothless, towards his tail fin, checking the auto fin was working properly.

"Well the new adjustments should give you a smooth flight bud, lets go check on the preparations" and with that both chief and alpha walked around the village greeting everyone as they went by.

Usually during the devastating winter part of the year, the main worry for Hiccup would have been ice on the ground but since becoming chief, he had put more of inventions to good use, including a way of distributing heat using metal tubes to pass hot water and steam through underneath the village, thus thawing the ground making it easier for planting.

The tubes themselves were connected to a large tank full of water in which dragons take shift in keeping it hot, they didn't mind as it was their way of helping the village, plus their own fill of fish a day goes down a treat.

Hiccup watch as Fishlegs checked the list of winter food in storage for the third time today, he always liked to be fully organized.

"Hey Fishlegs" Hiccup greeted him with a cheery voice "how are the supplies holding out?"

Fishlegs put his notes down as he greeted Hiccup "hey chief, I've checked these three times now and it seems we are over stocked.

This is something Hiccup liked to hear as he patted his large friend on the shoulder.

"Excellent! Means a great feast for snoggletog indeed this year"

And with walked away whistling merrily as Fishlegs watch him with worry.

Next Hiccup walked along some houses being prepared for the freezing weather, on the way he spots the twins carrying planks of wood and colourful fabric, this caught his attention.

"Hey guys" he said startling the troublesome twins as Ruffnut accidentally whacked Tuffnut in the face with one of the planks before he did the same to her before they ended up in a fight on the ground which it both amused and annoyed Hiccup at the same time.

Lucky enough their Zippleback Barf & Belch was there to calm the situation by seperating each twin from the other.

"Thanks Barf and Belch, I don't know what I'd do with you guys" Hiccup said as he looked at the twins "for the great hall?" he asked gesturing to the colorful cloths and wood to which the Twins nodded.

Hiccup smiled as let them carry on, again like Fishlegs, they too noticed Hiccups cheery attitude and it kind of freaked them out.

Next Hiccup went past the lumber mill upon which he hears arguing happening inside, seeing that Hookfang and Skullcrusher are outside, he had to assume that Snotlout and Eret are fighting...again.

Hiccup rolls his eyes remembering why they fought, because of Ruffnut.

As Snotlout was trying to win her affection, Eret was trying to put her off him to no avail.

"Look I've spent over a year trying to win her heart, even beating Fishlegs so let me have her!" Snotlout shouts at Eret as he lifted up a large log and placed it on the table ready for sawing.

"For the love of Thor! Have her, I don't want her! She scares the crap out of me!" Eret replies as Hiccup tries not to laugh while heading into the mill.

"Hey guys, you two still arguing over Ruff again?" Hiccup asked as both brawny men stopped their arguing to greet their chief.

"Hey chief, yes and no, yes Snotlouts arguing over and I'm telling him I don't want her" Eret replied rubbing his forehead as Snotlout started to retort back.

"Then how come she makes eye at you?!"

"I don't know!"

Hiccup knew this'll never settle well until he used his diplomatic skills as a chief to come up with a solution.

"Okay okay guys hold on there's a simple way of handling this situation" he turns to Eret "okay you don't want to be with her correct?" Eret nodded to confirm before Hiccup turned to Snotlout "and you want her correct?" Snotlout also nodded.

Hiccup walked up and down thinking of a solution "Okay I got it, Eret after devastating winter is over, you can help manning the ship considering you spent a big portion of your life at sea, it'll bring you back into your element and keep Ruffnut away from you" Eret thought it through and smiled as he nodded in agreement.

Hiccup then turned to Snotlout "Okay with Fishlegs taking an interest in Heather and Eret out of the way, you now have a clear run for Ruffnut, however I would recommend speaking to either yours or my mom about how to win a woman's heart, because lets face it, your way of charming the ladies stinks"

"Hey!" I'm only being truthful, I do want to see you happy but flexing your muscles and calling yourself a god will get you nowhere, I mean look at me. Did you ever think I could get someone like Astrid just for my looks?" Snotlout was about to answer but thought better of it "but with a bit of guidance you can win Ruff's heart.

At this Snotlout thought about it before agreeing as Hiccup took his leave whistling as he walked.

Once again worried looks watching Hiccup and wondered what was going on.

With that they both agreed to go to the one person Hiccup could confide in if confronted.

Astrid.

Meanwhile Astrid was getting Stormfly set for the flight, however every time she'd give her a rub, Stormfly would nudge her stomach gently.

"Hey easy girl, my stomachs not been itself lately" she chuckled knowing her dragon would never hurt her.

She was about to move the barrel that had the chicken in when a pair of long lean arms snaked around her gently, she knew who it was but played the damsel as they always did.

"Oh what ruffian, is defiling my body with his firm arm?" she asked pretending to look scared.

"Ah it is I Hiccup the terrible come ta take me prize!" Hiccup replied and rough voice that sounded close to Alvin's.

"Oh no you swine!" she shouts as she pretends to swoon in his arms before they both laughed and shared a passionate kiss.

"Well hello Mr Haddock" Astrid said with a seductive voice.

"Well hello to you too Mrs Haddock" he replied back with a passionate kiss once again.

It had a only been a couple of months since they got married but the young married couple are just as strong as ever.

It was then Astrid noticed how cheerful he seemed at this point in time, since this was his first snoggletog without his dad she expect him to be depressed, of course she didn't want to see him like that either but she didn't want him to bottle it in.

But before she could confront him about it a familiar roar sounded from the cliffs edge of the village, indicating that it was time for the dragons to leave.

It saddened the Vikings that their dragons had to leave but they knew they would be back.

Hiccup and Astrid ran hand in hand down towards the large gathering of dragons as their riders bid them farewell for now while some of the other dragons hooked onto the ship, ready to depart.

As a tradition on Berk, the chief sent the last farewell and for them to have a safe journey there and back.

This year it was Hiccups first time, and was he nervous.

In one way yes, but in another, no.

"My fellow Vikings and dragons!" Hiccup shouted gathering the attention of the crowd "another year of migration has come once again! Sadly we must bid farewell to our dragon companions! But rest assure that they'll be back and in greater numbers than before!" that part got some of the children of the village excited because it meant baby dragons.

Hiccup smiled as he turned to Toothless, waiting for his best friend to give the command.

"See you later bud, take care of them" he patted the Night Fury on the head before who in turn purred happily before roaring, signaling the start of the migration before taking off first, followed by the rest as all the Viking bid them safe journey once again until they were out of sight.

Hiccup sighed. he was missing his bud already, but he knew that like him, Toothless had his own duties to look after his own.

He was still looking out to sea still until he felt a hand upon his shoulder, knowing who it belonged to as he gently kissed Astrid's hand.

"He'll be back before you know it babe" she gently said as she embraced her husband as he embraced her back while smiling.

"Yeah he will, I just hope he finds love like I did" with that he turn to his wife before passionately kissing her on the lips before earn a few wolf whistles from the crowd behind them.

As they broke apart, they could only chuckle at all this before them.

Astrid suddenly remembered he worry for her husbands behavior and was about to ask him before he suddenly addressed the crowd.

"Okay everyone! Snoggletog will officially start in two weeks! We got a lot of prepping to do before the dragons come back, so lets get to work people!" with that he was off before everyone else went away to do their own jobs.

All except Astrid and the gang who had witnessed Hiccup cheery behavior, they all were thinking the same thing.

Why is he trying to fight his mourning for his father?

They decided to leave it thinking it'll come out eventually, and they'll be ready for it.

Unfortunately, even after a week had passed it never came, Astrid would have confronted him herself while they were in bed but recently she'd been feeling a lot more tired than usual and her appetite was up and down all the time.

Hiccup noticed this and was genuinely worried, but because of chiefing, and the fact Astrid told him he needed to make sure there was no chaos around the village, went to Gothi's with Valka and her mom Helga to see what was the matter.

But as she got back, a little shocked at what she found out what was causing all this to her, she was confronted by the gang.

"Astrid, we need to confront Hiccup now, we're he's bottling up his sadness for Stoick, it's totally unhealthy" Fishlegs said worryingly as the others agreed too.

She knew they were right, they did need to tell him to let it all out.

Little did they know, Valka overheard the whole thing and smiled as she knew what was going on with her son.

In fact the whole older generation did.

She decided to gather a few of the others in her age group, mostly Gobber, the Hoffersons and Spitelout, while she watched the gang go looking for Hiccup.

Eventually they did find him gathering the last fish barrel up the hill towards the hall when he spotted the gang looking at him.

"Hey guys" he said as he looked at each of their worried faces "is...everything okay"

They looked at each other before Fishlegs started.

"We're okay Hiccup, but we're more concerned for you"

Hiccup arched an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant when Snotlout carried on.

"You seem a little too cheerful at the moment, this is the first year"

Again Hiccup was confused now.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird you're not upset because of all that happened and the changes" Tuffnut followed on earning a nod from his twin as she carried the conversation on.

"He's right Hiccup, you need to let it all out before it gets worse"

Now he was really confused, he didn't understand what they were on about as Astrid finally spoke, clearing the air.

"Hiccup, babe, it's okay to be upset, he was your dad after all and despite all the tension between you two growing up, you always spent snoggletog together"

It was then Hiccup finally realized what they were saying now, they were telling him to let it all go and burst out crying, so Hiccup did something that surprised them all.

He genuinely laughed catching them off guard.

Now they were the ones confused.

"Hiccup..." Astrid started but was cut off by her husband as he recovered from his laugh as he addressed them.

"Guys, I thank you from the bottom of heart, but there is no need to worry, there is a reasonable explanation why I'm not mourning my dad at this time of year" he waited as he got their attention.

"Because he would want me to"

They were still confused as to what he meant, so with a roll of his eyes he explained to them.

"Okay remember they very first snoggletog we had after making peace with the dragons, you know the one with the...yaknog and exploding eggs"

Astrid only blushed at him for that "don't remind me" to which he smiled as he carried on.

"Well when Toothless left, I was upset, but my dad came up to me asking what was wrong to which I explained my situation. He told me that he feels the same way every year since mom was taken but he told me he's never upset as he remembered an old saying the Hooligans have..."

"never mourn those that are no longerwith us..." Valka said interrupting her sons speech.

"But celebrate their memories" Gobber, who walked along side her carrying on where she left off.

"Because they're celebrating ours" Spitelout, who came behind the gang as he put his hand upon his sons shoulders squeezing them as he smiled, finished off the rest.

Hiccup could only smile as he saw the rest of the village gathering around as he fished off his speech.

"Do I miss him? Very much so. But would he want to see me being upset and mourning him at this time of year? Hel no! He'd kick my scrawny arse for even trying it!"

The growing crowd could only laugh at this, knowing he was right, Stoick the vast would do that.

"But as we're all gathered around talking about those who are no longer with us, I would like us all the celebrate not just my dad's but everyone we have ever known who is no longer with us as they watch us from Valhalla doing the exact same!"

This earn t a round of yes's from the crowd.

That was until they heard the familiar roar of a Night fury in the distance, Hiccup was the first to break through the crowd as he look towards the open sky, that wasn't so open at this very moment.

Hiccup could only smile as he sees Toothless leading flock of dragons back towards Berk along with the ship they took with them.

The crowd watch with excitement as each one landed one by one before heading up to their respective dragons, hugging them as they got close.

The several dragons who were holding onto the ship safely landed the ship before too landing to find their riders.

Eventually, after a lot of cheerful greetings between the Vikings and dragons, they all watch as the hatchlings disembarked the ship before making their way to their parents and their riders.

Hiccup was still hugging Toothless, blissfully unaware of the tiny yapping noise coming from the night fury's back until he looked around to see something amazing.

A tiny hatchling that looked like a small blue Night fury, only that the tail and head were covered with what looked like black Nadder spikes.

It was then Hiccup realized and could only laugh as Stromfly walked over holding two other hatchlings, one dark purple and the other a bright green to which got Astrid attention too as she scooped up the tiny hatchlings, cuddling them.

Hiccup looked up at Toothless as he smiled.

"Bud you never cease to amaze me, this is a great snoggletog surprise! I don't know how it could get any better"

Valka and Helga exchanged looks before smiling which caught Hiccups attention.

"Err whats going on?"

Astrid came behind as she turned him around, smiling at him before looking at his directly in the eyes.

"Hiccup, babe, I found out why I've been off lately" she leaned in closer so only he could hear it.

"I'm pregnant"

Hiccup went wide eyed at hearing this before a wide smile spread across his face as he hugged her tightly as he kissed her.

"Yes! I'm going to be a father!" he said out loud as Vikings and dragons alike cheered in their own way.

"Everyone! To the great hall! We have a huge reason to celebrate!" and with that everyone, human and dragon, headed towards the great hall.

But as Hiccup walked up the stairs towards the large doors, he looked up at the statue of his father before smiling with a tear in his eye as he spoke with a lot of feelings.

"Happy snoggletog dad"

 **The End**

 **And there we have it people a nice little festive treat for you all. Hope you all have a festive time and remember to celebrate the memories of those who are no longer with us as they do for us.**


End file.
